Pranked Heart
by minexeu
Summary: Rivaille tidak suka dengan yang namanya jatuh cinta . Jatuh kan tidak menyenangkan ! Sucks at summary , summary ga sesuai sama isi cerita , maaf!T T


Falling In Love Is Hurts

Title : Falling In Love Is Hurts

Sub-title : Pranked Heart

Author : minex-eu

Rating : T maybe OAO

Genre : Romance

Cast : SnK characters

A/N : Minex with angst oneshot . Mungkin bakalan ada sequel , tapi gatau juga lah haha . Oh ya , ini pertama kali Minex nulis angst loh . Jadi kalau ini ga terlalu bagus , maafkan Minex ya;; Dan Minex pakai Rivaille dan Jaeger ya , Minex pribadi lebih suka Rivaille dan Jaeger soalnya .

Rivaille tidak pernah menyukai yang namanya jatuh cinta . Menurutnya , kalau cinta , kenapa harus ada kata jatuhnya ? Jatuh itu tidak menyenangkan , menyakitkan , menyebalkan .

Dan pendapat Rivaille terbukti benar , ketika dirinya "jatuh cinta" .

Rivaille adalah seorang corporal yang disegani di Scouting Legion . Selain terkenal sadis , ia juga dingin dan miskin ekspresi . Walaupun begitu , Rivaille tetap memiliki banyak pengagum , terutama kaum hawa . Entah apa yang ada dipikiran para wanita , mungkin mereka memiliki masalah penglihatan dan perasaan .

Rivaille belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta . Seperti pemikiran Rivaille yang ada diatas , yang namanya jatuh itu tidak enak . Kalau sekadar suka sih mungkin Rivaille pernah . Tapi , entahlah . Rivaille terlalu misterius untuk ditebak-tebak .

Tapi pertemuannya dengan Eren Jaeger , seorang bocah 15 tahun , membuat dirinya jatuh cinta . Rivaille terpikat dengan sifat Eren yang menurutnya ceria , blak-blakan dan juga polos (terkesan ) . Rivaille tidak pernah menggunakan jurus pendekatan yang spesifik kepada Eren . Hanya saja , Eren mengetahui perasaan Rivaille kepadanya . Mungkin Rivaille terlalu menunjukkannya secara tidak sadar . Yah.. Bagi Rivaille , dia tidak melakukan pendekatan . Tetapi dimata orang-orang , mereka tau bahwa Rivaille menyukai Eren . Perhatiannya dan kekhawatirannya kepada Eren yang berlebihan , berdekatan dengan Eren yang membuat pipinya merah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang (walaupun dia berusaha menutupinya,tetap saja tsundere) , dan lain sebagainya .

Dan suatu hari , Rivaille merasakan euphoria karena Eren mengakui perasaannya kepada Rivaille , dan mereka resmi menjadi pasangan .

Selama satu bulan , mereka baik-baik saja . Romantis , mesra , dan kadang berakhir dengan pertengkaran singkat , tetapi mereka akan segera berbaikan kembali . Bahkan , pada suatu malam , Eren mengambil _virginity___Rivaille , dan Rivaille tidak menyesal karenanya .

Kemudian , pada bulan berikutnya , Rivaille merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Eren . Eren berubah , Eren tidak seperhatian dulu , Eren tidak seromantis dulu . Eren berubah drastis , dan Rivaille pun bertanya-tanya akan hal itu didalam hati .

Dan suatu hari dibulan itu , Rivaille merasakan dirinya patah hati , merasakan dirinya benar-benar jatuh dan kesakitan hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta .

Eren ternyata tidak pernah menyukainya . Eren hanya memanfaatkan Rivaille . Eren bertaruh dengan Jean untuk mendapatkan Rivaille . Dan taruhannya ialah Mikasa . Rivaille tau , Mikasa adalah saudara angkat Eren . Yang tidak ia ketahui , ternyata Eren menyukai Mikasa . Dan Jean yang juga menyukai Mikasa , membuat taruhan kepada Eren , kalau ia berhasil mempermainkan Rivaille , Jean akan menyerah soal Mikasa , dan membiarkan Eren dengan Mikasa .

Percakapan Eren dan Jean yang ia dengar hari itu saat melewati kamar Eren-niatannya , ia ingin masuk dan bertanya soal sikap Eren yang berubah , membuatnya jatuh dan ingin pergi . Rivaille menyesal kenapa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta kepada Eren , kenapa dirinya bisa lengah saat Eren menyatakan cinta , kenapa dirinya hanya bisa menikmati ketika Eren mempermainkannya . Dan semua sudah terlambat untuk disesali dan terlambat untuk tidak terjadi .

Rivaille mendapatkan keinginannya untuk pergi , saat tiba-tiba ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dari Scouting Legion dan membantu ayahnya membuka toko . Rivaille dengan senang hati ingin membantunya , dan sebelum ia pergi , ia sempatkan menulis surat untuk Scouting Legion , dan satu surat khusus untuk Eren Jaeger .

Teruntuk : Scouting Legion

Ini aku , Rivaille . Heichou kalian yang sadis , dan dingin , dan miskin ekspresi . Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini , aku terlalu "jahat" kepada kalian semua . Aku hanya ingin mendisiplinkan kalian , itu saja . Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi satu dari bagian Scouting Legion , dan memberiku banyak kenangan indah selama aku ada disini . Maaf aku harus pergi , aku ada pekerjaan lain . Maaf aku harus pergi tiba-tiba , dan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal . Maaf kalau aku banyak berbuat salah kepada kalian semua . Maaf kalau aku keras kepala . Maafkan aku , sekali lagi . Aku akan pergi jauh , dan kuharap kalian tidak akan dan tidak bisa mencariku . Kalau aku ingin kembali , aku pasti akan kembali . Kembali menjadi bagian dari Scouting Legion .

Maaf , dan terima kasih ! Sampai jumpa lagi , jika itu mungkin .

Tertanda ,

Rivaille .

Untuk Eren Jaeger , si bocah menyebalkan

Halo Eren . Terimakasih untuk segalanya di 1 bulan kemarin .

Aku benar-benar senang . Terima kasih .

Dan terima kasih juga , untuk kenyataannya bahwa yang kau sukai ternyata adalah Mikasa Ackerman , saudaramu itu , bukan aku .

Terima kasih sudah mempermainkanku selama 1 bulan kemarin . Aku tidak tau apa salahku kepadamu , yang jelas aku minta maaf kalau aku terlalu berharap kepadamu . Kupikir , saat kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku , kau benar-benar serius , hehe .

Yasudahlah , sudah terlambat juga untuk kusesali .

Semua sudah terjadi , dan tidak bisa diulang kembali .

Dan yah , aku tidak marah kepadamu kok . Aku tidak marah kepada orang pertama kucintai , dan orang pertama yang membuatku patah hati dan tahu arti jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya . Jatuh memang tidak menyenangkan ya . Kau tidak boleh melakukannya kepada orang lain ! Aku maafkan kesalahanmu yang satu ini , karena belum tentu orang lain bisa memaafkan . Ah , kalau kau sudah jadian dengan Mikasa , ingatlah bahwa aku sudah mengucapkan selamat lewat surat ini . Jaga Mikasa baik-baik , jangan menyakitinya dengan mempermainkannya ya . Aku akan memarahimu dan menghukummu dengan sangat sadis dan sangat berat jika kau menyakiti Mikasa .

Sekali lagi , maaf dan terima kasih ! Dan sampai jumpa , Jaeger .

Tertanda ,

Rivaille .

Dan setelah Rivaille selesai menulis suratnya dan melipatnya dengan rapi , Rivaille segera mengemas barang-barangnya , kemudian pergi diam-diam dari Scouting Legion . Ia tidak menyesali keputusannya ini , dan pergi ke toko ayahnya dengan hati tanpa beban sedikitpun .

Esoknya di Scouting Legion

Hanji berjalan melewati kamar Rivaille saat dia berinisiatif mengunjungi rekannya yang satu itu . Dan ketika Hanji masuk , ia terkejut karena kamar Rivaille kosong , dan yang dia temukan hanyalah 2 pucuk surat bertuliskan "Untuk Scouting Legion" dan "Untuk Eren Jaeger" . Hanji segera membawa surat itu dan berlari menuju ruang Erwin , memberitahukan bahwa Rivaille sudah pergi .

Siangnya , Erwin mengumpulkan semua anggota Scouting Legion dilapangan , dan membacakan surat Rivaille yang membuat mereka semua merasa sedih , kehilangan sekaligus tidak percaya . Bahkan Hanji menangis , dan Mike yang menenangkannya . Erwin memanggil Eren , kemudian menyerahkan surat yang Rivaille tulis untuk dirinya . Eren segera membacanya , kemudian berlari kekamarnya dan mengurung dirinya seharian disana . Eren menyesali perbuatannya , dan Eren berharap Rivaille kembali , lalu Eren akan segera meminta maaf atas segala perbuatannya kepada Rivaille . Dan Eren baru sadar , semua sudah terjadi , dan tidak bisa diulang kembali . Tidak ada gunanya menyesal , karena penyesalan ada disetiap akhir dari sebuah kejadian untuk menyadarkan kita akan kesalahan kita , bukan untuk mengulang kembali waktu dan memperbaiki semuanya .

INI APAAN . SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME . INI FICT GAGAL PARAH ANGSTNYA , GAGAAAAAL . EPIC FAILED . MUNGKIN MINEX AKAN BIKIN SEQUELNYA , YANG HAPPY ENDING TENTUNYA . ATAU MUNGKIN JUGA MINEX AKAN BIKIN FICT INI DENGAN SUDUT PANDANG EREN . INTINYA SIH , MINEX MINTA REVIEWNYA DAN KRITIKANNYA DAN MASUKKANYA , BIAR MINEX BISA BIKIN FICT YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI DARI INI . THANKS YOU ALLLLLLLL /O


End file.
